To Save a Life
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: When the Brogrammers kidnap Grizz and Panda, it's up to Ice Bear to save their lives. But with the past coming back to haunt him, could he do it?
1. Feelings

_He couldn't breathe._

 _He didn't know where he was._

 _He slowly woke up to find himself sinking in what appeared to be water._

 _He tried to swim back up only to find out that the whole room was full of water. It was like an aquarium with no opening._

 _He felt himself drowning slowly._

 _He couldn't regain consciousness._

 _His heart was pounding painfully._

 _And the last thing he heard was a scream made by bears, a child, a teenager, and an old man._

 _He passed out._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Another Day**

Going to the night market was more or less something Ice Bear enjoyed doing. Aside from the absence of the scorching sun, the cold wind can refresh his mind from the daily stress his family shouldered. It's not like they bothered him that much. But he loved his brothers so much that he couldn't help himself but help them carry the pain. Although, Ice Bear sometimes thought that they need to start opening up more or they might burst and change their personality drastically.

A certain memory then went into its mind. It acted like a caterpillar, for though small and only slithered slowly, it still got there.

Noticing this, the bear shook his head and sighed.

He needed to stop remembering it.

He knew it would be only a bother to him.

It was nothing but a nuisance to him anyway.

Besides, what could he do? Past is past. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't stop the man from trying to help him escape. He couldn't stop him from doing what he thought was best when it was not. He-

Stop.

He needed to stop.

Grabbing the bag that sat on the floor, he kept on walking.

Yes. That was right.

It was not right for him to think of that.

Besides, didn't his brothers need a new video game and doughnuts?

He nodded. That's what he needed to focus on at the moment.

He found a doughnut shop and went in.

* * *

It was another day. Another day that was as ordinary and plain as all the other days. Sure, there were moments in their lives when surprising events would come into the family's household. But once again, unfortunately, another ordinary day had to come.

"Can you pass me that strawberry doughnut?"

He heard the sound of his eldest brother, seemingly engrossed with the game he bought on that night. He saw his second eldest brother, grabbing the doughnut and passing it to the other. Like the eldest, the second one couldn't keep his eyes from being glued to the screen. Ice Bear could see how sweaty their paws were as the eldest did his best to win.

Laundry was done. So, he had time to relax in his own refrigerator.

Because his brothers would hog the television to themselves, he bought a separate one for himself a few months ago. On that day, he used it to watch that Russian channel he subscribed to.

There wasn't anything much in there except for news. But he only did it so Ice Bear can remember where he came from.

Ten minutes later, however, he shut the television off and laid back down.

Ice Bear's head was aching. Just like that night, it came, slithering into his brain as the events played.

He blinked before shaking his head.

He needed to _stop_.

Remembering would only hurt. And Ice Bear held so many scars. Possibly more than his own brothers.

Ice Bear got out of the refrigerator before stretching his arms.

He wanted to visit Chloe.

He got his hat and made his way to the door until a voice called out to him.

"Hey, little bro! Where are you going?"

He tried to hide his brothers expression in the most possible way he could. "Chloe."

Grizz bit his lip before nodding. "Just be back before sunset, alright?"

Ice Bear nodded before going out. But when he closed the door, he heard voices talking.

"You think something's wrong with our little brother?"

"I'm not sure. But I feel as if there _is_ something bothering him."

He heard the sigh of his second eldest brother. "Why can't he just tell us what's wrong? We're his big brothers, after all. We _need_ to know."

"Cheer up, Panpan. Knowing him, he's tough. He can handle himself."

"But one day, he's going to burst even more than us! Aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course I am. I really want to know as well but...I guess we have to wait until he's ready."

That struck an arrow in Ice Bear's heart. The guilty feeling spreaded around him like a disease.

Indeed, it was just an ordinary day for him. But just like any other day, he shook his head and made his way to Chloe's house.

* * *

"My parents won't be back until evening so it's great to have you here!"

Chloe sat down next to the bear before getting her cup and drinking the tea. Ice Bear also helped himself to some tea. Tea was another thing that helped him relax. But because his brothers didn't like the sight of tea, the only place where he could drink such was at Chloe's.

"Ice Bear is great to be here too."

Chloe smiled before clearing her throat. "Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about."

That made the bear curious. "Ice Bear is listening."

The girl looked down before setting down her cup of tea. "I-I talked to your brothers a while ago on my phone."

Ice Bear's eyes widened. Could it be about...?

"Is there something bothering you that makes you not want to talk to us about it?"

He knew it.

"Ice Bear has too many secrets. None bothers him."

Chloe studied his expression. "You're lying. There _is_ something bothering you."

Ice Bear looked down. Indeed, he felt even more guilty.

Why couldn't he just bring himself to tell them about it?

But it wasn't their business, right? After all, who would care for a creature like him?

Why did they even want to know?

Just...why?

Chloe pat the bear's right arm. "Hey. You don't have to tell me about it if you're not ready."But she frowned. "But you have to tell us one day. You can't keep suffering like this."

Ice Bear nodded. "Ice Bear understands."

Chloe smiled a bit. "Go easy on yourself. Everything will be okay."

But he knew it wouldn't be okay. It will never be okay.

Even so, he forced a smile and nodded.

"Ice Bear knows."

Indeed, it was just another ordinary day for him.

* * *

The day ended with him going home from Chloe's house, the pang of guilt ever-growing once again.

And he knew it would end like usual. They would eat dinner, Grizz and Panda would probably stay up, watching a movie they rented from the DVD store, and Ice Bear would try to sleep, ignoring the glimpses of the past that came into him.

But unlike all ordinary days, he felt tired. So he sat on a bench and watched as the snowflakes fell one by one. Before making his way to Chloe's house, he bought a fish teriyaki with rice and condiments in the restaurant where he used to work. So when he sat, he started eating.

He hated himself.

Unlike all ordinary days, he was late. He needed to be back by sunset. But it was eight in the evening and there he was, eating while watching the snowflakes fall.

What would his brothers even do or say? He knew how overprotective they could get. They could probably be out, looking for him in the slowly-growing winter.

Ice Bear made a mental note to cook up something for him as apology for his tardiness.

But at this point, all he wanted to do was rest.

Just like any other day, the memories made him stressed.

The pain born in his heart grew even larger than yesterday.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Why couldn't the memories just stop?

Shouldn't he feel happy that he has his brothers?

But why did he feel as if he weren't contented with that?

Why did he feel homesick?

He wanted to go home. Not to the cave but to that white land again.

How was it doing, he wondered.

Or rather, how was _he_ doing?

Ice Bear shook his head. Somehow, he did not have an appetite anymore. He wanted to throw his food out. But a voice screaming in Russian in his brain prevented him from doing so.

He decided to put it in his fridge, and then reheat it so he wouldn't have to cook his own breakfast.

Ice Bear stood up and walked towards home, all alone. Even with a few changes, it still didn't change the fact that that day was just as plain and similar with the rest.

And it still did not change the fact that the guilty feeling didn't disappear.

* * *

What felt strange to him, first and foremost, was that his brothers weren't home. He checked everywhere from the living room to their bedrooms and there was still no sign of them.

He felt panic rushing into his veins. But he relaxed himself and thought that they were probably still looking for him.

Ice Bear sighed. He needed to start preparing for their meals.

But when he opened the fridge door, the first thing he saw was a note taped to the side. Maybe his brothers left a note?

When Ice Bear got it, however, his speculation was wrong.

He felt himself shaking and his heart pounding.

He, therefore, concluded that that day wasn't like those ordinary ones.

 _Missed me, bear? It's me again. The guy who stole your vacuum cleaner._

 _Originally, we were suppos_ _ed to kidnap you. But we have noticed your fighting skills and I must say that I am impressed. It's just, however, unfortunate that we have to use your older brothers for this operation. But it would be worth it._

 _Come to our headquarters if you want your brothers back._

 _-Barry_


	2. Recruitment (Part 1)

**I'm going to be alone again this weekend (WAAAHHH ZY, MATTIE WHY)**

 **So have Chapter 2.**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

 ***Note: Because greater than or less than symbols don't work here and so do subscripts, dashes symbolize the arrow and the numbers with italics only are the subscripts.**

* * *

Chloe wanted to scream.

It was supposed to be about basic Chemistry. It was really simple. Balancing equations was supposed to be a piece of cake for her. But why couldn't she even answer one question?

 _C3H8 + O2 - H2O + CO2_

How long had she been staring at that simple equation?

Her eyes darted at the clock.

2 AM.

Chloe groaned as she drank her fifth cup of coffee for the night. She would've been asleep already if it weren't for the additional assignment.

"Mmmm...maybe I should ask Dale tomorrow..."she uttered, finally giving up. Just as she was about to pack her things, she heard something crash from her glass window.

Chloe screamed and jumped, afraid of whatever came into her room. Shaking, she grabbed a tiny pair of scissors, stood up, and turned around with fearful yet vicious eyes.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

A paw slapped her. Chloe looked up to see the polar bear, definitely looking not fine.

Her eyes widened as she watched the bear collapse on his knees, red eyes and cheeks stained by tears. He was shaking.

It scared Chloe. She had never seen the strongest of the bunch struggling whatever it was.

Speaking of the bunch, Chloe had to wonder.

"W-Where are your brothers?"

A tear landed on the floor.

She gasped. "W-What happened...?"

The paw gave her the letter. It must have taken Chloe two minutes to even process her emotions after reading the letter.

She wanted to cry. She could imagine what those men are doing to them right now.

But she knew that the pain the bear carried was heavier than hers.

Wasn't that the only family Ice Bear ever had?

Chloe couldn't imagine her parents being taken away just like that. It would sting and hurt her heart if it were to happen.

She clutched the piece of paper and slowly walked to the bear. She didn't need to ask anymore what he needed.

He needed help.

"What can I do to help?"

Ice Bear slowly stood up before trying to walk. Chloe had to assist him, for he was out of balance.

 _The hit must have affected his balance,_ she thought. After letting the bear relax on the chair, Chloe grabbed a piece of paper and a pen so she can formulate her plan.

"Y-Yana..."

Yana?

"Yana? Who's Yana?"

He was silent for a moment before croaking out, "Y-Yana. Need Yana. Need help in going to Yana."

She put the pen and paper down. "But I don't even know who she is or where she lives."

He coughed. "I-Ice Bear will guide you."

She stared at the Chemistry homework left unanswered and then at the bear. Chloe nodded. She knew already what to do first.

"Homework can always wait."

* * *

"And where do I turn next?"

"Left."

After turning left, the duo stood in front of a metal door. Ice Bear knocked on it. Suddenly, a tall, Russian man opened it. Ice Bear uttered what Chloe could have guessed was some Russian word. The man looked at the child and then back at the bear.

"кто это?" ("Who is this?") The man asked. Ice Bear replied, "Товарищ." ("Comrade.") The man nodded and allowed them in, eyeing at the ten-year old. Chloe clung unto Ice Bear's right arm and whispered, "Where are we going?"

Ice Bear opened the curtains to reveal what it seemed to be a computer cafe.

Chloe could not even begin to process what she had seen.

How many secret clubs and cafes were there in San Francisco?

Ice Bear walked towards the table and greeted a hello. A slim, dark woman with purple hair on one side and none on the other turned to them and smiled a little.

"Glad that you came back."She looked at Chloe and frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to bring any company with you?"

"Ice Bear needs human child for rescue operation."

She raised her brow. "Rescue operation?"

Ice Bear nudged Chloe, which made her give the letter to the woman. After reading it, the woman sighed. "What is wrong with these men?" She turned to make a cup of coffee before giving it to the bear. The woman then took a paper and pen and wrote something.

"First, we need an informant. Luckily, I'm here to get the job. Just don't bring anymore people here and it's a deal."

 _She seems really bothered with the fact that he brought me into a place I should not have stepped in._

"But what about the kid?"

"Child prodigy."

The woman turned to Chloe. "Name?"

She gulped. "C-Chloe. Chloe Park."

"Yana Ivanov. You are forbidden from ever revealing this place to anyone else. Do we have a deal?"

Chloe nodded. Yana turned back to Ice Bear. "And what will she do?"

"Formulate rescue operation once info is here."

Chloe nodded. "Just give me the necessary information and I'll be able to construct one."

Yana turned her before nodding. "You picked a good one. When do you plan on rescuing them?"

"Maximum of seven days."

Yana nodded again. "That's more than enough time for us. I will stop by your house the day after tomorrow to give you the information I have gathered. In the mean time, prepare all the necessary weapons. You still have the card I gave you, right?"

"да." ("Yes.")

"That's good enough. Best be on your way. Chloe's parents might worry."

Ice Bear nodded. "Спасибо." ("Thank you.")

"пожалуйста." ("You're welcome.") She looked at Chloe before smiling a bit. "It's nice to meet you too, Chloe."

Chloe smiled, still unsure on how to feel about what had just happened.

It seemed that there was more than one secret the youngest had kept away from his brothers.

But why would he do that?

* * *

When morning came, Chloe paid a visit to the bear. Although sleepy, she managed to keep her composition.

She knocked the door, yawning. "You there?"

Ice Bear opened the door, yawning. "Good morning."

"Morning as well. Might as well formulate the initial plan today."

The bear nodded and let her in. Both sat on the couch and stared at the table.

"So what will Ice Bear and Chloe do?"

Chloe yawned. "Well if you're going to ask me, two bodies aren't enough. We need to recruit other people to help us."

"Other people?"He groaned. Of all the friends the brothers made, Chloe was the only person he could trust. The rest, to him, were either rude or idiots.

But then, his mind shifted to this other person who was neither of those. He knew there would be consequences, but he chose to suggest her.

"Ranger Tabes,"he suggested. Chloe thought about it for a minute and nodded. "I've met her once. She looks like a good recruit to me. Anyone else?"

"Lucy."

"My friend's big sister? Well I heard that she's good at athletics. We're going to need one more person though. We need someone who can attract the guards if any comes. You know anyone who's famous?"

There was only one person in mind. Or rather, animal.

Unfortunately, it was someone he didn't want.

He frowned and signed. "Nom Nom."

"That famous koala? You know him?"

He pinched his nose. "Ice Bear does not want to talk about it."

Chloe nodded. "Well I guess our team is good. All we need to do now is to ask if they can help us. I'll go recruit Tabes and Lucy. You go with Nom Nom."

It was definitely not his day.

* * *

 _The darkness called to him._

 _He swayed in this void until he could feel something._

 _The feeling was warm. And the nearer he went to it, the warmer it became._

 _He wanted to go to it._

 _But something tried to pull him back. And it was stronger than eight tentacles._

 _He choked and gasped for hair. That strange being was strangling him._

 _And all he could was struggle, hoping to get free._


End file.
